This invention relates to a cylindrical food consisting of a plurality of concentric cylindrical layers of food material and a method and apparatus for making the same.
In Japan, a hollow cylindrical food made from fish paste material called "Chikuwa" is well known, and is made by first shaping a fish paste material into a cylinder around a bar, then broiling the cylindrical material and thereafter removing the broiled material from the bar. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. Hei 7-23747 discloses a new type of "Chikuwa" containing a cylindrical cheese embedded in a cylindrical fish paste material. The new type of "Chikuwa" is, as shown in FIGS. 1(a)-1(d), produced by putting a rectangular cheese paste sheet C on a rectangular fish paste sheet F (FIG. 1(b)), then, winding those sheets around a cylindrical bar B (FIG. 1(c)), then broiling the cylindrical material consisting of the sheets and, thereafter, removing it from the bar (FIG. 1(d)). However, the cheese sheet C in the hollow cylindrical food produced through such steps rarely has the form of a true cylinder. In other words, it is difficult to make opposite end edges of the wound cheese sheet abut against each other.
Further, according to the above-noted Japanese Patent Application, winding of fish paste and cheese paste sheets are effected manually which is inefficient.